Joaquin Ferguson
Summary Joaquin Daemon Ferguson is the main antagonist of the Real World, He's the imaginary arch-nemesis of Jeffrey. Joaquin first appeared on 2018 where he trying to trick Jeffrey for being jealous to people who doesn't like watch phone to us. Joaquin was likely to control the world and ruined your lifes. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 2-C Name: Joaquin Daemon Ferguson Age: 19 | Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Real Life Classification: Imaginary Human, Supporter of The Real Life World, "A Guy who hate watch phone with you", Famous RHS Student, "Cliffhanger" | God of Real Life, Ruler of The World Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Human Physiology, Martial Artist (Skilled in hand-to-hand combatant.), 4th Wall Awareness, Broadway Force, Peak Human Body, Peak Human Condition | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Flight, Teleportation (Able to teleport to your location in nanoseconds.), Immortality (Types 8; Reliant on the real life world and three clones of himself who owned three dead wikias.), Multipresence (Has different bodies when used to went three dead wikias.), Duplication (Has created clones of himself.), Abstract Existence (Types 1), Mind Control (Can literally control real life people to be support with him and does give reasons more to changed their minds to know where we don't like Jeffrey.), Population Control, Reality Warping (Literally control the real life world, changed realities, and warped the world into ended.), Illusion Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can erase some real life people from the real life world, so you won´t see them.), Plot Manipulation, Attack Reflection (With Block.), Time Manipulation, Immersion (Can enter the internet and exist outside on the real world.), Weather Manipulation (Can created bad weathers to ruined countries.), Electricity Manipulation (Can created lightnings to strom countries. Can easily shut down networks.), Air Manipulation (Created tornadoes or hurricanes to strom countries.), Disaster Manipulation, Ruined Manipulation (Can easily ruined all of your lifes and the world.), Probability Manipulation (Can cause people to become luck. Can also make you unlucky to make you being bad at battles.), Power Nullification (Can remove all your haxes.), Law Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Is a martial fighter.) | Universal+ Level (Is considered to be a god. Can literally controlled the Real Life World. Can changed entire plots in the Real Life World.) Speed: Peak Human (Is superior to runners.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Average Human | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Universal+ Durability: Athlete Level | Universal+ Level Stamina: High | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: High (To prove about he has a high IQ, as example; Has knowledge of educations in school, has principal & president IQ, can skilled at manipulating to people support with him, and has lot to do things in the real life world.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Knows exactly what he can knows about the real life world happen or needs do things.) Weaknesses: Weak to Death Threats, Better Roast, and Would be disappeared if we making memes of him. | Not much to saying about his known weaknesses; Three Clones of himself that reliant to him would just destroyed if you have to find and confronted corruptions, and make him become a cliffhanger that would make him end if you have to find out. Key: Normal | God Powered Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Real Life Category:Teenagers Category:Unknown Age Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusion Users Category:Plot Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Law Users